


畸恋斯德哥尔摩2-3

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	畸恋斯德哥尔摩2-3

2

鸣人离开班主任办公室后，佐助紧攥住还未在空气中消散的一丝淡淡骚味，扩张收缩着胸腔回味着，没有成年人那股令人恶心的骚臭，这种尿骚味很干净。他真的爱死这股味道了，以至于下班到家后回忆着鼻尖上残留的气味记忆看着C盘内收藏的GV撸了一发。

 

他并非是“佯装正常的失调者”，他的秘密是“他是一个GAY”，不过也仅仅因为职业的原因不能公布于大众而已，并非到了不能让人知道的程度，或许根本不能算是秘密，硬要说有什么秘密，那大概是他的性癖，他看GV只看失禁类型的，他喜欢看尿液从龟头滴漏或者喷洒而出的模样，那断断续续或是持续很久、绵延不绝的快感。

 

佐助常常站在镜子前，凝视着镜中的自己，他长着极其禁欲的外表，而这外表之下却有着如此特殊的癖好，这种反差感不仅没有让他感到羞耻反而有些得意，是一种“所有人都被我的外表所蒙骗，并不知道我内心隐藏的另一种模样”的心理。

 

GV里的受是个看上去和鸣人差不多大的少年，在身后大叔的CAO弄下，哭哭啼啼地失禁了，床单淋湿了大片，那大叔还嫌不够尽兴，向前疯狂地顶弄，手指用力地抠挖少年的龟头，少年尖叫着又尿了一波，尿液喷了大叔一手臂。

 

此时佐助也跟着泄了出来，高潮的一瞬间，他出现了幻觉，GV里的少年变成了鸣人，而那个大叔则是他自己。

 

射（HX）精之后，人睡得很沉，所以翌日，佐助醒得也早，他提早了半小时出发去学校，没想到仅仅提前了半小时，市中心的人比往时少了许多。

 

初晨的柔软阳光下，佐助享受着难得的恬静，城市中的静谧比郊外田间的更令人骀荡，配上林荫道上传来的鸟啼声，他放慢了步伐，悠悠地走。

 

去往班主任办公室的路途中，佐助遇见了正拿着扫把扫地的鸣人，鸣人背对着他，他没有上前打招呼，而是在转角处观察了一会，接着从走廊的另一个楼梯口绕路去了办公室。

 

他察觉到鸣人穿着不合尺寸的校裤，他的校裤大了不止两个尺寸，裤脚管很长，拖到了地上，裤管后面被磨出了一圈黑漆漆的烂边。屁股那却把肥大的校裤撑得满满的，不过看起来非常不自然，像是塞着某种填充物。

 

“佐助老师来了啊，吃过没啊？我给大家带了早餐，没吃的话过来吃点啊。”佐助刚到办公室门口，伊鲁卡探出脑袋热心地朝佐助打起招呼，他的办公桌周围为了三四个老师。

 

“这饭团真好吃，可惜这甜甜圈卡路里太高了，想吃不敢吃啊。”

 

“井野老师，你这就不懂啦，这东西就是早上吃的，那样才能用一整天去消耗摄入的卡路里呀，不过我是吃这个原味的还是吃巧克力的呢，原味的卡路里好像少一些啊，不过巧克力的更好吃呢。”

 

“这样啊，那我就吃一个原味的吧。话说，静音老师，你可真有研究呐。”

 

一旁吃着甜甜圈的卡卡西望着两位纠结的女老师，小声吐槽一句：“当女人真难啊。”

 

“不用了，谢谢，我吃过了。”佐助直接走向自己的办公桌，他不是很喜欢和同事们聚集在一起。

 

“那个，佐助老师。”卡卡西咽下最后一口甜甜圈，屁股粘着滚轮椅子滑到佐助的办公桌旁，“你们班的漩涡鸣人。”

 

“他怎么了？”

 

“那孩子是不是有自闭症啊？我观察了大半个学期一直是这么个情况，把他塞到小组里，几分钟后又一个人孤零零站在旁边了，课上的活动他都非常不配合啊。”

 

“明白了。”

 

“我们班上以前也有一两个这样的孩子，家访完后好多了。”卡卡西两脚微微蹬地，椅子又回到了他自己的办公桌前。

 

佐助听完卡卡西的建议后，觉得确实有必要来一次家访，不仅仅是因为鸣人孤僻的性格，他还要好好调查一下同学欺凌鸣人的问题。

 

联系完鸣人的家长，佐助初步了解到鸣人同爷爷一起生活，父母因为事故早早离世了，生活在这样家庭的孩子心里上的确会存在一些问题。

 

放学前佐助告诉鸣人晚上家访的事情，并通知他在学校等自己一起回去。

 

突如其来的家访，令鸣人提心吊胆，生活的轨迹似乎偏离了他的计划，原本只想被无视，混到毕业就好，偏偏这两天班主任接二连三地找他，他有一种不祥的预感，世界崩塌前的不安。

 

放学后，鸣人站在校门口的保安室外等待佐助，可能是第一次有老师要去家里家访，他现在很紧张，尿滴出来的速度也快了一些，心生后悔放学前没去换一片新的尿布，万一 一直滴个不停，走到半路漏出来了怎么办？

 

现在折回去换尿布应该来不及了，他生怕佐助出来见不到人会责怪自己。

 

保安室内的看门大叔见学生基本都离校了，提前给自己放了班，悠哉地靠在椅背上，双腿翘在桌面上，食指抠挖着鼻孔，再用拇指把食指上的鼻屎弹飞，毫不顾忌形象，鼻屎挖干净后，俯身打开桌前的窗户，朝鸣人招呼道，“这位同学，要不要来保安室里坐着等你爸爸妈妈来接你啊。”

 

“不用了，我等老师。”鸣人婉拒了保安大叔的好心，刚才的情景他都看在眼里，如果那鼻屎不小心弹到了他的身上...

 

鸣人瞥了眼保安室内的挂钟，见佐助还不来，决定还是去把尿布换了，刚打算折回去，只见佐助提着公文包走了过来。

 

“整理课件，花了些时间，带路去你家吧。”

 

“那个...”鸣人犹豫了一下，点了点头，“嗯。”他拉开一个人的距离跟在佐助身后，步伐僵硬犹如僵尸片里的小僵尸。

 

“别紧张，家访不是你想象中的向家长告状。”佐助想缓解一下鸣人的心情，在校门口的小卖部给他买了一个甜筒。

 

鸣人接过甜筒，脸上没露出一丝笑容，小猫似地低头舔舐着甜筒。冰化了就成了水，水到了身体里就成了尿，他极不情愿吃这东西，但佐助买的他不敢不吃。

 

湿透的尿布磨的屁股发痒，鸣人跨大步子增加尿布和屁（HX）股之间的摩擦力来缓解瘙痒，光天化日之下用手挠是不可能的。

 

佐助低头望着鸣人心里很是复杂，他安慰的话也说了，冰激凌也买了，这孩子怎么还是一副死气沉沉的样子，难道要他学别的老师笑得一脸灿烂才能让他对自己放下戒备心吗？

 

冰激凌吃得太慢，融化的冰水顺着手指往下流，舔完手上的冰水又有新的冰水淌了下来，弄的鸣人狼狈不堪。

 

“吃不下就扔了吧，我不知道你不爱吃冰激凌。”佐助把鸣人带到垃圾桶边，从公文包里拿出纸巾给鸣人擦手。

 

鸣人紧紧握着甜筒，他不确定佐助是真的同意他扔掉还是生气了才这么说，“对不起，老师。”

 

“没事，我以为小孩子都喜欢吃冰激凌，没提前问你。”

 

“那...那我扔了啊。”鸣人谨慎地再三确认过佐助的眼神，缓缓松手，“咚”的一声，甜筒掉进了黑不见底的垃圾桶内。

 

过十字路口时车和人都太多，佐助下意识地牵住鸣人的手一起往前走。

 

除了爷爷，鸣人还没被人这样牵过，这时，旁边走过一对手拉手的父子，鸣人触景生情，看到佐助牵着自己的手，“难道被爸爸牵着的感觉是这样的吗？”

如此一想，心生感动和激动，手心滋滋地冒汗。果不其然，内心一波动，尿也跟着向外流，原本接近饱和状态的尿布这下彻底“超载”了，他感到自己小小的阴（HX）JING仿佛浸泡在一汪温水里，跨上台阶时，阴（HX）JING和吸水芯之间能挤出尿液来。

 

一辆跑车疾速驶过两人身旁，掀起一阵风，佐助再次在空气中闻到了那股熟悉的骚味，握住鸣人的手不自觉地加重了力道，他确定骚味就是从鸣人身上散发出来的，味道太醉人，他想犯（HX）罪。

 

3

自来也早早站在家门口迎接佐助，鸣人长那么大还是第一次有老师上门家访，他不敢怠慢，为此特地拿出衣柜深处褪了色的正装，给茶几上的果盘换上新鲜的水果，提早泡好了热茶。

 

“您好，我是宇智波佐助，漩涡鸣人的班主任。”佐助主动伸手和自来也打招呼，面对长者他一向是非常尊重的。

 

“老师快请进。”自来也握住佐助的手，把人往屋内拉，他想替鸣人在老师面前留下好印象，却又有些不知所措。

 

佐助进屋扫视了一圈，七十平米左右的一厅两室，爷孙俩住刚刚好，不大也不小。

 

“我先去写作业了。”鸣人头也不抬地换好拖鞋，小跑进房间。

 

“你看这孩子，老师来家里了还这个样子。”自来也一面责备鸣人，一面安顿佐助在沙发上坐下，“鸣人他父母走得早，我没把他教育好，隔代嘛，你也明白的...”

 

鸣人的房间里有一个小淋浴房，是自来也为了他方便清洗身子特地装的。

 

解开沉甸甸的尿布，骚味顷刻在整个房间内弥散，由于尿布里涨满了尿液，脱完尿布，沾了一手的尿，鸣人快嫌弃死自己了，站在花洒下哭着冲澡，他死死攥紧自己的小阴JING，仿佛这样能把尿道封死，该死的尿液便永远出不来了，就让尿液不停地倒流，把膀胱瘪爆炸，然后死掉算了，但是，不可能的，就在他这么幻象时，几滴尿液从龟头上方的小口里钻了出来。

 

洗干净身体，换上干爽的新尿布，穿上沾染着阳光味道的整洁衣服，他重生了。

 

“鸣人，我可以进来吗？”

 

是佐助的声音，鸣人忙把房间内的垃圾桶藏到床底下，主动上前替佐助开门，“老师，请进。”

 

“你爷爷太热情了，一定要留我吃晚饭。我现在空着，正好来看你做作业。”

 

“好的，老师。”

 

房间内的骚味比之前闻过的任何一次都要浓烈，肾上腺素疯狂飙升，佐助的呼吸也随之颤栗，他强扼住窜上骨髓的冲动，坐到鸣人身边。

 

“你一般先做哪一门学科。”

 

“数学。”

 

佐助替鸣人打开数学练习册，“先把之前的纠错了。”

 

“好。”

 

“遇到不会的，问我。”

 

“好。”

 

佐助凑近鸣人看他解题，稚气的手握着圆珠笔一笔一划地写着，另一只手因紧张紧紧攥成一个小小的拳头，他猜测鸣人刚才洗过澡了，虽然房间内充斥着骚味，但他的身体散发着沐浴露的清香。

 

“老师，这道题不会。”鸣人侧过头向佐助寻求帮助，佐助离他那么近，近到早上剃过的胡子经过一天长出的淡青色胡茬他都能看得一清二楚，近到两人的呼吸都彼此交融。

 

“往旁边坐一点，方便我看题。”

 

鸣人抬起屁股往旁边挪了挪，屁股落在坐凳上的瞬间，发出一声类似于挤压水枕的声音。

 

两人都愣住了，佐助差点怀疑自己的耳朵是不是听错了，刚才从鸣人身上发出的声音不是放屁声，而是...某种吸到水的物体被挤压发出的声音，他继续猜测，如果没猜错，鸣人是不是穿着尿布，他脑子里浮现出鸣人赤裸着蜜粉色的身躯，只有雪白的尿布包裹住下体的画面，瞬间他的胯间勃起了。

 

从佐助的神情中，鸣人看出佐助已经知晓他的秘密了，他屏住呼吸，整个人宛如一尊蜡像，一动不动，只有下面因心灵和精神上的崩塌而连绵不断地倾泻着尿液。

 

“别怕。”佐助揽住鸣人僵硬的身躯，如获至宝，另一只手在少年的背部上下安抚，“有什么难处都可以和老师说。”

 

“我...我...”鸣人嗫嚅着双唇，说不出完整的句子，他能感知到佐助骤然降临的兴奋，只是不明白佐助在兴奋什么，背后大手抚摸过的地方蹿起一层鸡皮疙瘩，“我...老师...我...”

 

“鸣人，在学校里确实被人欺负了吧，告诉我。”

 

“我...”

 

“告诉我。”

 

佐助低沉的嗓音犹如催眠的旋律，鸣人逃离不了，只能像只迷途的羔羊沉溺其中。

 

“他们欺负我，把我推进厕所逼我上厕所，看我不上厕所就打我。”鸣人一字一顿地全说了出来。

 

“那你为什么不上厕所？”佐助的嗓音比之前又低沉了几分，几乎到了迷幻的程度。

 

“因为我尿失禁。”

 

鸣人不知道这句话是怎么从嘴里说出来的，后来回忆起来，当时这句话好像不是他说的，是他身体里被迷惑的灵魂悬浮到半空中说出来的。

 

这是佐助想要听到的回答，是他梦寐以求的，他终于明白为什么第一次见到鸣人时，便被他深深吸引，是命运安排他遇见鸣人，是上帝想要满足他的愿望，是生而为人的惊喜，他与他体内的猛兽都疯了似的兴奋，他凑到鸣人的耳边，吐出温热的字句，“鸣人，把我当成爸爸，我会帮助你，保护你，爱护你。”

 

鸣人抬头对上佐助的黑眸，他看到幽深的瞳孔里有一只猛兽，正咆哮着，欲要脱缰而出。他好害怕却又被佐助的兴奋所感染，他愣愣地喊了一声：“爸爸。”


End file.
